1. Field
The present disclosure relates to thin films, silver nanowires and graphene oxide. More particularly it relates to flexible thin films with high electrical conductivity formed as one-dimensional nanomaterial networked film, which can be conductive, transparent and flexible.
2. Background
Application of electrically conducting thin films is experiencing a rapid growth with a huge number of commercial products in the market such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), flexible displays and solar cells. In any one of these applications, a thin film with high electrical conductivity is always desired. In addition to photonic applications, conductive films exhibiting high degree of thermal conductivity is desirable. Moreover, in flexible display and electronic paper applications, flexibility of the conductive film is a key factor. For solar cells, electroluminescence control elements and touch panels, transparency of the conductive film is a priority.
Conventionally, indium-tin oxide (ITO), which displays high electrical and optical performance, is the most commonly used electrical conductive thin film. These ITO films are usually deposited on a substrate by vacuum deposition or sputtering. Such deposition processes are relatively expensive and the resulting ITO films often cannot be employed in flexible devices due to their brittleness.